


Ugly Duckling

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft is a big softy - don't @ me, Quarantine 2020, Sherlock is a bit of a dolt, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, of course it gets smutty, quarantine fic, sometimes he needs a bit of a push, this gets smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A dangerous virus is sweeping through the streets of London. In times like these it's best to reveal your true feelings, not knowing what the future may hold. Can Sherlock do this, or will he a need a little push?
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic?! FROM ME?! *gasp*
> 
> Haha, yes, apparently this whole "quarantine" situation has brought out a fic
> 
> A quarantine fic ... hehehehe
> 
> Oh my ... what could that possibly entail?!
> 
> And if anyone gets the title, I love you :)
> 
> ALSO! Below is the MATURE version ...
> 
> (if you know my writings at all you should NOT be surprised)
> 
> And this version is VERY descriptive. If that's not your cup of tea, please feel free to go read the Teen version, under the same name :)
> 
> Anywho, ENJOY!

* * *

**Ugly Duckling**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes, Gentleman Extraordinaire and _The_ British Government, was sat at his desk reading a Beano comic. Anthea, his long-suffering, yet devoted, PA was busy making his tea. She knew he would stir up a fuss when he discovered there were only two cream cakes instead of the usual three, but he _had_ been complaining that his waistcoats were a bit tight.

Usually nothing would tear him away from his beloved comic, but a notification sound from his laptop caught his attention. The comic book dropped to his lap as he gazed at the screen. It was a rather familiar sight he was gazing upon, but today he hoped that there would be a change in circumstances.

It was the sitting room of 221B that he was looking at, and in the room were his _idiot_ , younger brother, Sherlock Holmes and the petite pathologist, Molly Hooper. There was no sound, a slight that was in the process of being rectified. At the moment though, no sound was necessary as it was very clear what was being said; Molly Hooper was giving Sherlock Holmes a piece of her mind.

"At last!" he exclaimed. "Anthea! This calls for _three_ cream cakes. Thank you!"

Anthea let out a long and weary sigh before adding another cream cake to the plate. Mycroft leaned forward, his fingers steepled as he watched the screen with bated breath.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Molly Hooper was very angry. Perhaps more angry than she had ever been before.

"Bloody pompous prick, who does he think he is?" she muttered fiercely beneath her breath as she walked down Marylebone Road as quickly as her legs would carry her. "First he ruins any and all potential of my ever getting a date in London, and now he's going to interfere with my job? Oh no, no, no, NO. He will not get away with this. Bloody menace—" She continued muttering as she made her way towards 221B Baker Street.

She burst into the building, giving Mrs. Hudson rather a fright, but Molly was oblivious to this, her mind only set on having it off with Sherlock. She stormed up the stairs, swinging the door open and slamming it behind her.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

Said Sherlock Holmes was sat in his chair, reading the paper. He folded down the top to peer over it. "Molly! What brings you here? Have you brought a body part for me to experiment on?" he queried.

If it was humanly possible for steam to pour out of one's ears there would be steam coming from Molly's. Instead the expression in her eyes shot daggers as she stepped closer to him.

"Body parts?!" she shrieked. "No. No body parts. And thanks to you there won't be any body parts for the foreseeable future. Fourteen days to be exact!" The look in her eyes was now bordering on manic as she moved ever closer. "You got your big brother to suspend me from my job. I deserve to know why!"

Sherlock puffed out a breath, and folded the paper neatly before tossing it to the side. He stood, which made Molly take a step back. Her eyes narrowed, the expression in them refusing to let him get away with not answering her questions.

He clasped his hands behind his back. "I think suspend is a bit of a harsh choice of words," he noted. "I think a 'suggested leave of absence' is better."

Molly opened her mouth to argue with him but he continued on before she could get a word out.

"There is a dangerous virus that is going about, and you working in the medical field puts you at high risk," he explained.

"I know that Sherlock, but I have a very important job to do, one that I would very much like to continue doing!" she exclaimed.

"There are plenty of other pathologists, Barts can do without you for a short amount of time."

Never had a more exasperated look crossed over her face. "What so it's perfectly fine that they put their lives at risk? Are they not important?"

"NO! They are not as important as _you_!"

A look of recognition dawned on her face, erasing the exasperation. "Oh, I see. You can't risk losing your little _in_ to the the Path Lab, and access to all those body parts as well. Is that it?"

Sherlock glowered. "That's not it at all. Damnit Molly, why can't you see reason?"

She snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."

He huffed out a loud breath, but chose to ignore her gibe. "You're to avoid all public transport. In fact, I'd recommend that you stay here for the next fourteen days."

Molly's eyes bulged. "What? Sherlock Holmes you are the last person I want to spend fourteen days alone with!"

"Hmmm. Pity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "DAMNIT MOLLY I HAD YOU SUSPENDED FROM YOUR JOB BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he bellowed.

The pair of them stood there, staring at each other, both equally in shock by the declaration he just made.

* * *

**Meanwhile at The British Government**

* * *

Mycroft grinned as he watched the two of them have it out. When it seemed that things were moving towards a more _romantic_ direction, he hit the button to disconnect the camera.

"Anthea!" he called out.

"Coming, Sir!" she replied.

"Hmmm."

She entered his office moments later, pushing the tea trolley. Mycroft leaned back in his chair, looking quite like the cat that got the cream.

"Anthea, raise the security levels of 221B," he dictated, "but disengage Miss Hooper's security detail, she won't be needing it where she is."

"And the camera?"

He waved away her question with the sweep of his hand. "I've disconnected it. It can be removed sometime at a later date, I have no more use for it."

"Oh? The plan worked then?" she asked.

"Yes. Swimmingly," he replied, before he took the teacup that she held out to him.

"Brilliant," she said. "Perhaps this will get your mother off our case about giving her a grandchild."

Her words nearly created an upset as Mycroft had just gone to take a sip of his tea, but Mycroft being Mycroft managed to save face and not spill a single drop.

"Anthea! Not at work!" he hissed.

She smiled innocently at him before turning about and leaving his office in order to do as he had earlier instructed.

* * *

**Back at 221B**

* * *

"Do you really mean that?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Of course I do," Sherlock replied. "I love you, Molly."

He stepped closer to her, so close that her nose could have bumped his chin, that is if he hadn't leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Within moments their kiss had deepened, growing in passion. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"You will stay, won't you?" he questioned when they parted for a moment.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Good."

After that there was no need for talking. Sherlock kissed her deeply, moving her towards the direction of his bedroom as he unwound her scarf and unbuttoned her coat, both items being quickly deposited onto the floor.

Upon entering his bedroom they became rather desperate to be naked, both of them wanting to be skin to skin as soon as possible. But the moment they were both undressed they stopped, contemplating the step that they were about to take, knowing that after that moment there would be no going back; their friendship would be changed forever.

She waited for him, not wanting him to do anything he didn't want to do. Unsure of how much or how little knowledge he had of situations like this. He looked at her, drinking in the sight of her, certain he had never seen anything so beautiful. In an earlier time he would have berated himself for having such thoughts, but in the current moment he didn't give a damn. He was hers, and she was his.

"Molly."

Her name was a whisper on his lips, but it was all she needed to hear. She stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her nipples pressing into his chest as she kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening it before he scooped her up into his arms and laid her down onto the bed, his body hovering over hers.

They continued to kiss, hands wandering, stroking. When her hand reached his cock, her fingertips lightly touching him from bottom to tip, he hissed in a breath. She pulled away, muttering out an apology, an embarrassed flush creeping across her chest and up her to her cheeks.

"No," he growled out. "Don't apologize." He grabbed her hand and placed it back on his cock. "You just surprised me, that's all."

She wrapped her hand around him, thumbing the head, spreading the precum that had beaded there. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. She rather liked the fact that she could undo him so easily. When she gave him a little squeeze he bit out a curse. Shifting slightly he nuzzled at her breast with the tip of his nose before taking her nipple between his lips and giving it a hard suck.

"OH!" Molly gasped, dropping her hand away from his cock.

Other men she had been with would, from time to time, give her breasts a little bit of attention, but nothing that felt quite like what Sherlock was doing to her now. He was swirling his tongue around her taut nipple, alternating between suckling it and nibbling on it. Her other breast was cupped in his hand and he was tenderly massaging it.

' _Not a virgin.'_ she thought to herself. ' _Ohhhh most definitely_ not _a virgin!'_

He moved away from her breasts and was now kissing his way down her body, moving ever lower. After nudging her legs further apart, he settled comfortably between them and glanced up at her. She had kiss-swollen lips, and her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were darkened with lust. His cock ached to be buried deep in her, but he needed to have a taste.

She wasn't shaved, but she was freshly trimmed, and he found that he rather preferred that. He quickly ignored the voice in his head that taunted him with his own words: ' _I prefer my doctors clean shaven.'_ Slipping his hand beneath her thigh, he spread her apart a bit further, opening her up for him. Oh she was pretty, all pink and shining. She was wet, so very wet. He momentarily preened at the thought that it was because of him that she was so wet.

"Sherlock!" she whimpered, snapping him back to the present.

He locked his gaze with hers as he lowered his mouth, slipping his tongue out to sweep it from her sweet pussy up to her clit. Oh she was silky smooth and tasted delicious. The moment his tongue made contact with her clit she threw her head back and moaned happily. He thrust his tongue into her, gently fucking her with it, lapping up her juices before moving back up to her clit and licking and lapping at it. She came just as he slipped two fingers inside of her, his mouth still on her clit. Her legs shook as she cried out her release. It was a beautiful sight for him to behold, and he couldn't wait to see it happen again, while she was lying beneath him, his cock buried deep within her.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" she whispered.

_Oh._

He knew what she wanted, he knew what she needed. Because he needed it too. He crawled up her body, not stopping until he was at level with her. Her chest was heaving, moving her breasts in a rather delightful way. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him hungrily, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Condom?" she questioned.

"Mmff. Yes. Right." He pulled away from her, and reached over to his nightstand, producing with a flourish a silver packet.

She giggled. "You were prepared! And obviously convinced that your plan was going to work."

"Not convinced. I only hoped."

She kissed him to shut him up. "Would you like me to put it on you?" she asked, nodding towards the silver packet.

He handed it to her and she had it expertly opened within seconds. A muttered curse escaped from between his lips as she rolled the condom on to him, he was certain that she could feel his cock pulsing. When she was finished she moved away and laid back down, looking up at him.

"I love you too, Sherlock," she said softly.

He kissed her just as softly, lining his body up with hers. She raised her leg, hooking it over his hip, before reaching down to help guide his cock to her entrance. Their gaze locked once more as he slowly slipped inside of her, surrounding himself in the glorious wet heat of her.

"Christ Molly!" he groaned out, once he was fully seated inside of her, their hips pressed together.

"Oh fuck Sherlock, you feel amazing!" she gasped, and his hips gave an involuntary twitch.

She raised her other leg, locking her ankles behind him, allowing him to slip just a little bit deeper inside of her. "Make love to me Sherlock!"

He pulled away, only to thrust into her almost instantly, Molly crying out in encouragement. They quickly found a slow, easy rhythm; wanting to take their time, enjoy each other's bodies, and the sensations that they were creating. Their hands wandered, hers to his ass, cupping it, pressing him down to her, his to her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

Molly could feel her orgasm beginning to build and wanted to take Sherlock with her. She arched her back, urging him to go faster, harder. He did just that, thrusting into her as quickly and as deeply as he could manage. Her breasts shook with every thrust, and he watched as she reached down between them to stroke at her clit. Settling himself onto his knees, he grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her.

"OH YES! YES" she cried. "Oh fuck, I'm coming!" She grabbed at the sheets with both hands, screaming out his name.

The sight of her coming undone was even more beautiful than before. As he felt her walls tighten around his cock, he managed to give one last solid thrust before he tipped over the edge and came buried deep within her. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

He nuzzled her neck, panting against her skin. She smoothed her hands up and down his back, reveling in the way he had made her feel. After a few more moments of laying like this, Sherlock managed to ease himself up and off of her. Once he had disposed of the condom he reached out and pulled her to him. Their legs tangled together as their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Sometime later at The British Government**

* * *

Mycroft was studying a file that had recently been placed on his desk, when his text tone rang out. Rolling his eyes he picked up the intrusive device and nearly giggled with glee when he read the text he had received.

_Please send enough food supplies for 2, for fourteen days. - SH_

A second one came through moments later.

_Correction. Make that enough food for 3. Molly just walloped me with a pillow for having forgotten Mrs. Hudson. - SH_

The following text though nearly had him gagging.

_Also please send several boxes of condoms. - SH_

Followed by an exasperated sigh and another roll of his eyes.

_Oh and have someone get Molly's cat, Toby and bring it here. No need to bring any of her clothes. - SH_

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! I'm awful at replying to comments, but please know that I read and appreciate every single one!


End file.
